Fearless
by bdavis9
Summary: A Nat and Rosalina one-shot based on Taylor Swift's song "Fearless."


_There's something 'bout the way  
the street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement_

"So, what'd you think?" Nat asked Rosalina as they walked out of the movie theatre. The air smelled of spring as rain was falling from the sky. Rosalina quickly opened an umbrella from her purse and Nat took it from her to hold over the both of them. It was their first date since deciding to start things again after the drama at the premiere.

"It was kind of…creepy." Rosalina laughed, referring to the scary movie they had just watched. "Don't make fun of me for this but, there's something so pretty about how the rain glows off the street."

"Haha I love that you notice things like that." Nat grinned, nudging her side. They continued to walk down the street to where Nat had parked his car.

_You walk me to the car  
and you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah  
Oh yeah_

"Finally! This rain is starting to pour down pretty good." Nat said as they reached his car. He went to open the passenger door for Rosalina but she put her hand over his.

"Wait a second." Rosalina said, looking up at the sky. The rain started to fall down harder, almost creating a rhythm against the pavement of the parking lot.

"You want to dance in the parking lot, don't you?" Nat smirked, proud of how well he knew Rosalina after all this time. She smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him close to her. Nat tossed the umbrella into his trunk and pulled Rosalina close to him. She laughed as he started to lead her around the parking lot in a waltz. Nat picked her up and spun her around in circles as the rain splattered against their faces.

_We're driving' down the road_  
_I wonder if you know_  
_I'm trying' so hard not to get caught up now_  
_But you're just so cool_  
_Run your hands through your hair_  
_absent mindedly making' me want you_

After their late night dance in the rain, Nat and Rosalina were driving home. The radio was on and the Maroon 5 song, "She Will Be Loved," was blaring. Nat had one hand on the steering wheel and another hand tapping the beat of the song against the dashboard. He was singing along, not giving a care in the world what anyone thought of him. Rosalina smiled as he hit the high notes of the chorus. She was trying so hard not to just kiss him right there and then. Nat ran his hands through his short hair, which was still wet from the rain. God, she wanted him right then and there. But because it was their first date all over again, she didn't want to rush things.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_you take my hand and drag me head first_  
_Fearless_  
_and I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_  
_Fearless_

"I had fun tonight," Nat said as they drove through the open roads of the outskirts of the city.

"Me too," Rosalina smiled. They were driving around for a while, trying to not end the date just yet.

"I want to take you somewhere; you don't need to be home right away right?" Nat asked.

"Wherever you want to go, I want to go." Rosalina smiled. She thought to herself how she got here again. Through all of the drama her and Nat faced, they somehow still made it to this point. She glanced down at her new dress she had bought for this date, a light pink sundress. It was soaking wet still after their dance in the rain. Any other girl would be upset and Rosalina would normally be as well, but it was all different because she was with Nat. Someone who made her feel like she could do anything in the world, like she was fearless.

_So baby drive slow_  
_'til we run out of road in this one horse town_  
_I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat_  
_You put your eyes on me_  
_In this moment now capture it, remember it_

"Nat, where are we going?" Rosalina asked only 10 minutes later.

"You'll see soon enough," Nat smiled as he pulled off the empty road onto a little dirt road. He put his hand over Rosalina's eyes so she couldn't see. He put the car in park and pulled his hand away from Rosalina's eyes.

"Oh my god, Nat." Rosalina gasped. They were parked at a lake, with the stars shining above. "It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful," Nat smiled over at her, putting his arm around and pulling her closer to his chest.

"I want to remember this moment forever." Rosalina told him, nuzzling up to Nat.

_Because I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

"Let's jump in," Nat said suddenly, swinging his driver's side door open.

"You're crazy; it's like barely 60 degrees out!" Rosalina exclaimed as Nat pulled off his shirt and jeans, leaving him standing there in his boxers.

"Come on, I'll be there to warm you up." Nat winked. That was enough to convince Rosalina, who slipped out of her dress, revealing a tank top and spanks underneath. Nat grabbed her hand and the two of them ran down the dock and jumped into the lake.

"You make me fearless, Nat Wolff." Rosalina smiled as they both resurfaced and she threw her arms around him.

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_  
_My hands shake_  
_I'm not usually this way but_  
_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave_  
_It's the first kiss,_  
_It's flawless,_  
_Really something,_  
_It's fearless._

"I had fun tonight, more fun than I've had in a long long time." Rosalina told Nat as they stood in front of her front door. Her hands were shaking and she was a little nervous for the night to end, not sure where this left their relationship.

"Jeez, you nervous or something?" Nat joked, grabbing her hands to calm her down.

"No! I'm just cold." Rosalina lied, blushing a little bit.

"Come here," Nat told her, pulling her close and putting his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed her hard, and even though it wasn't their first kiss, it was perfect.

"Anything is possible when I'm with you Nat Wolff." Rosalina grinned, pulling away from the kiss and leaning her forehead against his. "I never stopped loving you."

"I never stopped either." Nat told her, kissing her forehead.

_Cause' I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

_Cus I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me head first_  
_Fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_  
_Fearless_

This is just a random one shot I found on my computer that I never finished so I finished it today to try and relieve some writer's block from Winterlust ahah. But I'm hoping to finish Winterlust soon and post the last story of the series soon after that! Hope you guys like it and review please(:


End file.
